


Before Ilos

by CitizenNumber1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenNumber1/pseuds/CitizenNumber1
Summary: Liara comes to Shepard before Ilos





	Before Ilos

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one shot, but considering it forming part of a larger story.

She took a breath and knocked. She heard a muffled "come in" as the door slid open. She stepped in and saw Shepard leaning against her desk, the room lit only by the small lamp there.

"Hey Liara, I was just thinking about you."

"And I you Commander. And about what we are about to face. If one or both of us is hurt, if we don't..."

"We'll get it done Liara," Shepard interupted.

"Please, I'm not here for reassurance," Liara continued as she held up her hand. "This may be the only time we can show eachother how we really feel. I...will you join with me Shepard?"

  
To Shepard's credit she didn't gape, though her eyes widened marginally, before a small smile played at her lips. "I thought you said you wanted to wait?"

  
"Yes, but I fear...please Shepard. I want to do this."

  
Shepard cocked her head for moment, pursing her lips. Liara held her breath waiting, but when she saw Shepard's eyes drift down to her lips, then further, she let it go. Shepard was not going to say no. "Ok, just tell me what to do."

  
Liara walked over to her and paused, feeling that subtle vertigo she always did when looking into Shepard's eyes, the green fleck in one brown eye always making her feel slightly off kilter. Shepard cupped her face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft, softer than Liara had imagined, and warm. Combined with the gentleness of Shepard's rough hands, she relaxed into her, feeling her softness pressing against the hard lines of the marine. Shepard teased her tongue along her lip, and she sighed and parted them, and her tongue slipped into her mouth, probing, tasting, and Liara felt the stirring of something low.

  
She initiated the meld unconsciously, but felt no resistance as Shepard let her in. She felt the calm confidence that was Shepard surrounding her, the warmth and the care, but couldn't make out any imagery. It was like Shepard was holding her hand over her eyes, letting her only feel some parts. She felt the presence wrapping her up, and then start moving toward her - into her. She felt all of her insecurities being probed and opened up, her memories, from childhood excavations, to being trapped on Therum, to seeing Shepard for the first time. She blinked, trying to pull back, but found the presence soothing her, but guiding her forward. She saw her memories of Shepard pulled to the front. The way she had stared just a little too long when the Commander had taken her helmet off. How nervous she had been when Shepard checked in on her, how she felt lighter than air when she heard her laugh the first time. Being shocked when she discovered that Shepard has read her papers, and wanted to discuss and debate them with her. The first sparks of feeling, the blooming of love maybe, all laid out. Liara could feel herself breathing outside the meld, and tried to pull back from it, but found herself held.

  
She opened her eyes to see the Commander staring at her intently, her eyes almost glowing. She didn't think she could feel more exposed than she felt in the meld, but as Shepard gazed into her she began to be afraid. She felt a pulse of reassurance through the meld, and blinked. Since when were humans this good at directing a meld? Shepard cocked her head and she saw the telltale glow of biotics light up and travel down her arms, sheathing them in blue. Liara gasped and looked back up, realising the glow in Shepards eyes was biotic too, almost smoking out and around her head. "But, Shepard isn't a biotic" she thought, before another pulse soothed her.

  
The commander stood up from the edge of the desk and unbuttoned her shirt, hands and fingers still glowing blue, before tossing it aside. Liara looked down, finally seeing Shepard's muscular chest and stomach, pale, with white scars standing out, pink nipples hard against small breasts. Liara reached out and pressed her hand against one, feeling how soft her skin was, before running it down her stomach, feeling the hardness underneath. She looked back up to see Shepard still staring at her intently.

  
Shepard stepped back in and kissed her again, but the softness was gone. She pushed her tongue into Liara's mouth, tasting her aggressively, sucking on her tongue lightly before placing bites along her lip, kissing them away and repeating the process. She pulled her tight against her body, and Liara ran her hands up Shepard's powerful back and into her hair, holding on for dear life. Liara felt like it was scorching through her, and she felt herself being opened up even further. Then through the meld she felt something shift. Slowly at first, but she began to get a sense of more than calm coming from Shepard, like the hand from her eyes was being lifted. She could feel the passion roiling beneath the surface, bubbling up as the Commander began slowly, but purposefully lowering her barriers.

  
Liara saw her conviction in protecting innocents, her hate toward those who took advantage - this came with a vivid image of a belt flicking out and catching her across the chin, before it suddenly vanished, and Liara felt the axis shift slightly. Another pulse of calmness and reassurance came across, before memories began again. Her intense protectiveness of her crew, the memories of meeting them all, talking with them all, working on understanding and helping them open up. Liara realised Shepard took this time with every one of them, had taken time to learn about all their different cultures, their personalities and needs to make each person feel at home. Then she saw herself, like the others at first, but then the surprise of wanting to talk to her more. The fascination with how her mouth moved as she stumbled over her words, the enjoyment of finding another intellectual on board, smiling at the passion with which Liara spoke. The spark that had been building from the first moment.

  
As Liara was bombarded with images and emotions, Shepard drew back and unzipped her jumpsuit, pushing it and her undergarments off gently, but quickly, running her hands back up Liara's legs, stomach and across her breasts before leaning down to kiss her neck, hands still roaming. Liara felt a moan escape her lips as the physical sensations began to add to the overwhelm she already felt. She knew the meld had the potential to be intense, and had dreamed of it, but none of it compared to what she was feeling. She felt lips graze a nipple, before a warm mouth closed around it, fingers teasing the other and she moaned again, clenching her fingers in Shepard's hair. She felt herself being pushed backward until her legs hit the bed, then being lowered down gently. She opened her eyes to see Shepard standing over her, completely encased in biotic light now, and her breath caught. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, and still couldn't believe that this creature had chosen her to take into her bed. She felt amusement across the meld, then Shepard's voice softly, "you came to me you know."

  
She felt her face flush even as she smiled, feeling Shepard's adoration as the sight. Shepard slid her pants off, leaving her black boxer briefs on, and Liara felt her breath catch as she looked down over her muscled ad powerful legs, and wondered what it would be like to have them wrapped around her. Another pulse of amusement, followed by a flare of desire. Shepard lowered herself to her knees on the floor, kissing her way up Liara's thigh. She felt Shepard opening more up to her in the meld, feeling the white hot desire for her, and then an image of her above Shepard, Shepard's legs wrapped around her waist as she thrust on top of her. Shepard arching back on the mattress, Shepard calling her name, and she was nearly done right then and there. She felt Shepard chuckle against her skin, her breath hot as she kissed and licked her way around.

  
The vision changed to another, with her laying back on the bed, Shepard between her knees, kissing her way up her legs - Liara felt her breath catch as she realised what she was seeing - before her mouth closed over her azure. As she saw it in her mind she felt Shepard's mouth on her, and a gasp escaped her lips as she heard a low guttural moan come from Shepard. She felt Shepard's warm tongue part her and slip inside, and she wondered if this was the heaven humans talked about so much. Shepard started long slow passes, teasing at her entrance before sliding up and swirling around her clit gently, then looping back again. She trailed one hand up Liara's body until she reached her breasts, squeezing gently and tweaking a nipple, and Liara groaned and arched into the touch. She could feel Shepard's desire escalating in the meld, could feel it overpowering her, and she had a moment to think, "so this is what being consumed feels like," before she fell into it, and lost any idea of who she was anymore.

  
As she began to unravel her own biotics flared to life, coating her skin and joining with Shepard's where they touched. Shepard groaned again, her slow licks beginning to focus on Liara's clit as she slid her hand back down to hold onto Liara's hips, and her other hand slid between Liara's legs. She stopped for a moment and kissed Liara's thigh as she ran her fingers through her folds. When Liara moaned again she bit down and pushed two fingers inside her. Liara mewled and arched back, opening her legs further unconsciously, thrusting down onto Shepard's fingers, one hand still in Shepard's hair as the other flailed on the bed, gathering a fistful of sheets. Shepard leaned back down and began licking and sucking on her clit again as she started thrusting her fingers inside Liara. Liara started thrashing on the bed, her hips thrusting and pushing in time with Shepard's thrusts, feeling a spike of pain through the meld as she pulled on Shepard's hair, but not caring at all.

  
She opened her eyes and saw the entire cabin lit with blue biotic light, looking down she could see Shepard's shoulder flexing as she thrust, sweat beading on her brow, biotic light still smoking off her hair and face. She opened her eyes at that moment and caught Liara's stare. Liara's breath caught and she felt herself on the edge as she watched Shepard work, her pale skin contrasting against her blue. Shepard kept her eyes locked on her as she started curling her fingers inside Liara on each thrust, sucking a little harder on her clit, and Liara felt herself panting as white flecks closed down her vision. She thrust herself onto those fingers harder, but when she felt the graze of teeth across her clit she was done. Her eyes widened as she threw her head back and arched off the bed and screamed, the waves coming over her again and again as she clenched around Shepard's fingers, feeling wetness spilling out and down the Commanders wrist. Shepard kept her fingers in place but kept working with her tongue to squeeze every last moment out of her climax, but eventually Liara shuddered and went limp, panting and covered in sweat.

  
She felt Shepard placing soft kisses on her thighs as she withdrew her fingers slowly, and although she was spent, she felt a pang of disappointment. Another pulse of amusement came across the meld, and she opened her eyes as Shepard climbed up on to the bed, pulling her close. She rested her head on Shepard's chest, feeling the warmth and her heart beating powerfully. She felt hazy and drowsy, and she felt Shepard starting to close the meld, the passion and desire fading out to contentment and serenity as it went. She started to protest, but Shepard tightened her arms around her and kissed her crest. "It's ok, I'm still here."

  
"Shepard, I have so many questions.."

  
Shepard chuckled out loud. "You want to know why I suddenly possess biotic powers and could control the meld hmmm," she said softly.

  
"Yes!"

  
Another chuckle and more kisses on her crest. "Shh don't worry about it for now. I'll tell you about it another time. For now I just want to enjoy this."

  
"But, you, I haven't..."

  
"It's ok. I wanted your first time to be about you. I can see you're fading. Just relax, there will be time for you to return the favour when we get back ok. Consider it incentive."

  
Liara sat up on to her elbow to look at Shepard, who looked back with an innocent look. "I'll hold you to that Commander."

  
Shepard smiled her eyes dancing, and Liara was breathless again. "Of course doctor."

  
Liara lay back down again, basking in the heat and softness of Shepard's skin, before drifting off.

  
She woke slowly, rolling on her back before she realised she was alone. She groaned, thinking it had all been another dream, albeit the best she'd ever had. She slowly opened her eyes, a moment of confusion crossing her brow when she realised she wasn't looking at the roof of the med bay storage area. She sat up onto her elbows with a start, finally seeing Shepard, fully clothed, leaning against her desk. "That was amazing Shepard." she said with a smile.

  
"Ready for round two?" Shepard said with a cheeky grin.

  
Liara giggled. "Commander!"

  
"5 minutes ETA to MU Relay" Joker piped over the comm.

  
"I had better go, duty calls. You would not want to keep Joker waiting. Shepard, whatever happens on Ilos, I just want to say, thank you, for everything."

  
Shepard leaned down kissing her softly, "Remember your incentive doctor and we'll be fine."

  
With that she stood and walked out, leaving Liara to stare after her. "I love you Shepard," she whispered to herself. Smiling she shook her head, then got up to get dressed. There was work to do, and when they got back, more mysteries to solve.


End file.
